James
'James '''is one of the playable characters in EarthBound: Elemental Rage. He is also one of the main protagonists in the game, as he does play Ness's third-in-command. His psychokinetic elemental abilities relate to ghost powers. James is a 13-year old boy, like Ness , and is also gifted with the psychokinetic ability of ghost. James is the most favored character in EarthBound: Elemental Rage. Unlike Ness, James takes things seriously, and only relies solely on PSI as offense and defense. Appearance James has black skin with black hair. His body shape and clothing are both similar to Ness. His shirt had red and blue stripes and a blue ghost on it. He also wears a red and blue cap, and blue shorts and red shoes with blue designs. ''EarthBound: Elemental Rage Want the game? Here you go!: ''EarthBound: Elemental Rage In EarthBound: Elemental Rage, just like his other friends, he retains his age as a teenager. He was originally a resident of Sumoset Village, but ran away to Onett as Sumoset was invaded by aliens. In Onett, he met Ness and Lucas, told them about his problem, and went to Sumoset. When there, James, Ness, and Lucas found that the problem has gotten worse with the arrival of the game's main antagonists, Shockwave and Xavier, and his used the psychokinetic abilities of all elements to torture the villagers of Sumoset. Lucas, James, and Ness ran to Sumoset to try to confront the two villains. However, they ran into two powerful aliens that shot ectoplasmic pods at Lucas and Ness, trapping each of them in their own pods. This was when James found his true psychokinetic abilities, and used the starter ability, PK Ghost, on the aliens. As the aliens were killed, Ness and Lucas were freed from their gooey prison, amazed by James's new supernatural abilities. Out of all playable characters, James is ranked number thirteenth of the most powerful. This is likely James has had PSI powers before the rest of the party did. Unlike the rest of his pals, James can only unleash his PSI when he is truly feeling a combination of infuriation and complete complete confidence. Throughout the game, he will learn to do feel this more, thus unleashing the full power of undead PSICategory:Blindsighter101Category:Blind's OC'sCategory:Blind's CharactersCategory:EarthBound: Elemental Rage ''Super Smash Unleashed! James plays similar to Ness, power and speed-wise. Both use PK Flash as their standard special attack, but James's version is more powerful. They can also use the PK Flash to power up their teammates, but if James does it, his teammates will lose health overtime until they use it. Unlike Ness who uses PK Thunder as his upbeat recovery, James summons a ghost to fly him up back to the land. Both use PK Fire as their side special, but unlike Ness who uses normal PK Fire, James uses PK Ghostfire, a powerful version of fire. Unlike Ness who uses the PSI Magnet as his down special, James uses the Ghost Shield, a move in which a hoard of ghosts swarm around him, harming everyone who comes close. Final Smash When James uses his Final Smash, Ness will spawn and form a portal that descends him to the Netherworld, where James lived before he lived in Sumoset Village. Ness will give you a task to find five Lava Cores and smash them, freeing a ghost that was inside. When the task is done, Ness will bring himself and you back to your game, where you use PK Netherworld, an ability that turns all land into an exact replica of the Netherworld. Also, everyone of your opponents will become ghosts and their health will drain until they lost a life. This is uncontrollable until each of your opponents have lost a life.Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters